The Vampire Wizard
by HarryPotterTwilightGal
Summary: Edward Cullen is a Vampir- Wizard. He makes a lot of friend in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Among them, Cederic Diggory is one of his best friends. Edward finds out that they have a lot in common...


First Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight; I am just borrowing the characters and making this story.**_

Edward's POV

My whole world changed one day when I got a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. The letter told me that I was a wizard too. He knew I was a vampire so he gave me the post of sixth year. Renesmee got a letter from a Professor Dumbledore too. She was in the first year. Both of us would be in the same school.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school filled with wizards. We learn how to do Charms, Potions, Divination, Defense Against the dark Arts, Transfiguration, and many other things. There are four houses respective to each of the founders- Gryffindor for Godric Gryffindor, Hufflepuff for Helga Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw for Rowina Ravenclaw and Slytherin for Salazar Slytherin.

When Esme and Carlisle found out, they said it would be a great opportunity for me. But the only problem was that it was a boarding school. I was married. Bella was still a newborn. All of us needed blood. What about Renesmee's accelerated growth?

"What about Bella? We have to drink blood, don't we? I don't know what happened in the first, second, third, fourth or fifth year. Renesmee grows too fast. What if someone notices?"

"We'll see what we can do about it."

Carlisle and Esme looked for a house in Hogsmeade and got one. It was like the little cottage Esme designed for our wedding gift. It was purple and perfect for us to stay in. Just the three of us. Professor Dumbledore allowed me to go there and stay there during nights and Bella could come to Hogwarts during the day when I didn't have my classes.

The Headmaster let me go hunting every weekend and I would bring back some blood to last the week. We were supposed to go to the forbidden forest to hunt or we could also go to the forest of Dean to hunt. They kept all the centaurs and unicorns away. We had a portkey directly from one place to the other. If we couldn't find any animals in the forbidden forest, we would go by portkey to the forest of Dean.

He also said he would give me personal tutoring for what they learnt during the holidays and I could even learn from what Renesmee learnt. I had to do my OWLs with Professor Dumbledore during the vacations before school.

There were some charms that allowed Renesmee to grow like a normal person. Dumbledore said he would cast the charm himself.

Before going to Hogwarts, I had to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get everything I need for school. A big person named Rubeus Hagrid came and took me there. He took me into a small place in London and then, we went through the back door and Hagrid tapped on the bricks with his magic umbrella and the bricks miraculously shifted, as a doorway to a magical realm.

It was full of wizards, wearing black, brown or olive green robes and all of them seemed to be happy. There was a girl of about my age who was wearing Hogwarts robes. She was in Hufflepuff. She had green eyes and was blonde with brown highlights. I walked towards her to ask her about Hogwarts. As I advanced towards her, she spotted me and I could hear her thoughts clear as day.

OMG!!! HE IS SO HOT!!! I LOVE HIS HAIR AND HIS EYES!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HE IS COMING HERE! HE IS LOOKING AT ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I SAY?

And then she started rehearsing in her mind. Her name was Aquata Bell and she was really nervous about me coming towards her. I said "Hi! I'm Edward Cullen!"

"Hi! I'm Aquata Bell and I am in the sixth year. Which year are you in?" she said looking eager for my answer, clearly she was waiting for me to say sixth or seventh.

"I am in the sixth year too. How is Hogwarts? I just changed from another school."

"Hogwarts is the best school ever. I am in Hufflepuff I hope you are too. Maybe we could go out sometimes.

"No I-"

Maybe Hogsmeade for a Firewhisky or something they are really good. You were saying something?

"Yes. I-"

"Great! I guess sometime soon, school starts on September fir-"

"Aquata! No. I am in a relationship with someone else. Sorry"

"Oh, okay" she said glumly as she walked away sadly.

I AM SO BAD AT LETTING THINGS DOWN EASILY

I stood outside the Gringotts waiting for Bella to come back with Renesmee's and my books from Flourish and Blotts and I saw that there was one person whose mind I couldn't read. He looked a lot like me, the messy bronze colored hair, the face shape, the features, but my eyes were more of a liquid gold when he has a sort of solid butterscotch. He had pale skin like a vampire too. I went up to him and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm in my sixth year." I said trying to look as friendly as possible.

"I'm Cederic Diggory. I'm in sixth year too! " He said focusing on me like I looked at Bella the first time I saw her and couldn't read her mind. He held out a pale hand with long fingers like mine to shake. When I shook it, I found out that it was the same temperature as mine. Cold.

Just then, I saw something . Aquata Bell was sobbing and tripped over a large rock and fell on a sheet of glass. It cut her several times and the red, irresistible blood oozed out. It made a big puddle on the floor. The scent of this blood was so strong. O negative blood group for sure.

SO MUCH BLOOD. SO CLOSE. GOT TO RESIST.

_**I don't know whether it's a good enough plot to continue… please tell me if it is, I'll work on it right away. Thanx**_

_**3**_


End file.
